


Spencer's Glasses

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Glasses, Jack Hotchner - Freeform, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Comment Fics on LJ from blythechild </p><p>Hotch was relieved when Reid opted for contacts; the glasses were throwing off his concentration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer's Glasses

Spencer and Aaron have been together since about a year after Aaron’s divorce.  Spencer says it’s when Aaron got brave and Aaron says it’s when he got smart.

They’ve stayed together through Aaron’s recovery from both Foyette’s attack and Hayley’s death.  It wasn’t easy and there were times that Aaron pushed him away, but Spencer wouldn’t go.  He gave Aaron room to grieve, but not enough room to run away and hide.

Their routine is now comfortable and predictable, which they both like.  They both grew up in chaotic homes and have chosen a chaotic career.  Home should be where you can relax and be yourself, not worrying about surprises any more alarming than your favorite TV show being pre-empted.

So when Spencer comes downstairs for his morning coffee wearing his glasses instead of his contact lenses, it throws Aaron off.  He’s been in contacts at work for several years, because they help him see better and they’re easier for work.  He’s not going to accidently knock them off his face and quite honestly, Spencer gets enough grief from the local LEOs, and he doesn’t need the added ‘geek factor’ the thick lenses add.

“Problem with your contacts?” Aaron asks casually.

“Kind of, ran out unexpectedly.  I ordered online a couple of days ago, so they’ll be here in a few days.”  He smiles slightly, pours himself coffee and puts some bread in the toaster.  “It’s just a couple of days.”

Aaron passes over the jar of strawberry jam when the toast pops up.  “I thought you had enough to hold you?  You usually have a week overlap, don’t you?”

“Yes, well, I ran into a slight problem.  It’s fixed, I handled it, but … glasses for a bit.” 

“Want to share?”   Aaron pours another cup of coffee for himself and sits at the kitchen table, snagging a slice of toast for himself.

“Actually… Jack ate my last four lenses.  It’s not dangerous and he’ll be fine.  He opened the little containers and with all of them together he drank maybe a teaspoon of saline solution and the lenses will just dissolve in his stomach.”  Spencer sits down and smiles at Aaron, sipping his coffee.  “I guess it’s kind of my fault.   Jack saw me taking them out and asked me what they’re for and I said they help me see.  He said ‘like eye vitamins?’ and I said yes.  I should have been more specific.  Anyway, I guess he ate one and then panicked that I’d be mad so the only thing he could think of was to eat all of them.  And then hide the containers in his garbage can.”

Aaron isn’t sure if he should be mad or laugh.  “I guess we’re lucky he’s not yet a master criminal.  Do I need to talk with him or have you scared him straight?”

Spencer smiles back and finishes his toast and coffee, before pushing his plate away.  “I think I did enough.  Lectured about not taking things and not eating vitamins like candy, etc.  He’ll expect you to at least say ‘Listen to your pop’ or something equally tough.   But he’s worried you’ll be upset with him, so go easy.  I already snuck him out of the house to his carpool.  He’s pretty sure that you’ll look at him and see the guilt on his face.”

“He’s not very good at hiding it yet, thank goodness.  I’ll be gentle tonight, but give him a little talk.  Well, we should get going, too.”

Spencer’s smile can only be described as smug.  “Now let me ask you a question, Aaron.  Will you be okay with me in glasses for a few days?”

“What does that mean?  It’s fine.  Your vision is good enough with your glasses that you can go in the field.”

“Oh, Aaron,” Spencer says with an exaggerated sigh.  “How long have I known you?  It seems to me that you kind of like me in my glasses.  In a non-professional way.” 

Aaron looks at him stone faced.  “I’m not sure what you’re inferring, Spencer.”

“I’ve seen how you look at me when I have to wear glasses at work.  I think it’s the combination of professional attire with the glasses.  Not sure just where the kink is, but it’s there, so go ahead and try to deny it.”

Aaron looks slightly over Spencer’s head and says, “I never liked you, you know.”

“I know.”  He smiles and continues, “It’s a shame actually, because I was thinking it would be fun to come into your office at the end of the day, and kneel under your desk and you can take off my glasses and I’ll blow you.  Because I freely admit to my ‘Aaron in a suit’ fetish.” 

“Thank you, that should make today much easier.  I’d like to suggest that you stay out of my office until the end of the day.”

Spencer grins and leans back in his chair, steepling his fingers in front of his chest.   “So what’s this about?  How did you end up so obsessed with glasses?  Just me or everyone with glasses?  I haven’t seen you lusting after Dave.”

He sits quietly for a moment and Spencer watches his eyes as Aaron decides what to say.  He knows that Aaron won’t lie; he’s just organizing his thoughts.  “No, it’s not everyone in glasses, it’s very much you.  I know your vision without glasses isn’t good and it seems like you trust me a lot when you take off your glasses for something other than going to sleep.  And it’s kind of sexy when you take them off and I can see how everything goes all blurry for you and you’re okay with it.  Because it’s me.  Weird?”

“Nope.  Kind of cute and sweet.   It’s nice to be with someone who actually likes the glasses.  I first got them when I was four and so it was just another strange thing about the already strange boy.”  He gets up and takes both their coffee mugs and plates to the sink as Aaron gets both their briefcases. 

“It’s not part of what you call ‘my kink’ but when I first saw ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ I decided I wanted glasses to be like Atticus Finch.  I found a pair without lenses in someone’s garage and wore them at home until I lost them.  That movie made me want to be a lawyer.”  Aaron smiles and Spencer knows it’s one of his few good childhood memories and kisses him softly while grabbing his bag so they can go.

“I’m glad you have a soft spot then for men with glasses.  And you know, Jack has a play date planned for Sunday.  It wouldn’t be so bad if we had to go into work and maybe had a little play time of our own, maybe in the conference room.”

“Wear a suit on a Sunday?  I could do that.  But you’re still in my office at the end of today.”  Aaron locks the door behind them.  “But not until the end of the day, okay?”


End file.
